Emissary
Komandér Benjamin Sisko je převelen jako velitel na stanici Deep Space 9 na orbitě planety Bajor. Zde, v zapomenuté části Galaxie, učiní jeden z největších objevů v historii. Úvodní dvojepizoda seriálu. Děj dvojepizody na palubě [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]]]] :Hvězdného data 43997, byl kapitán Jean-Luc Picard z federační lodi ''Enterprise unesen nepřátelksou invazní silou známou jako Borg. Byl chirurgicky pozměněn a přinucen vést útok na Hvězdnou flotilu u Wolf 359.'' V roce 2366 sloužil nadporučík Benjamin Sisko na palubě lodi [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]], která byla převelena do hvězdného systému Wolf 359, aby zde čelila borgské krychli pod velení Locuta. Saratoga zahájila palbu z phaserů, ovšem později byla chycena borgským vlečným paprskem a dostala několik zásahů. Warp jádro lodi bylo vážně poškozeno a hrozilo jeho protržení, proto bylo nutné Saratogu co nejdříve opustit. Sisko se z poškozeného můstku vydal přímo do obytné sekce, kde v kajutě zanechal svou ženu Jennifer a syna Jakea. Kajuta byla poničena a v plamenech. Sisko našel nejdříve Jakea. Byl v bezvědomí, ovšem Jennifer byla zavalena masivním nosníkem a nejevila známky života. Sisko se pokoušel nosník odklopit, v tomto počínání mu ovšem zabránil jeden z důstojníků, který pomocí trikodéru zjistil, že na záchranu je již příliš pozdě a Jennifer je mrtvá. Snažil se přesvědčit Siska aby ji tam zanechal a zachránil alespoň svůj život. Sisko se nejprve vzpouzel, ale pak společně s Jakem a důstojníkem opustil poničenou kajutu. Ze záchraného modulu později sledoval explozi Saratogy. :Hvězdné datum 46379.1: O tři roky později Jake a Ben Sisko, teď již komandér, byli na cestě na stanici Deep Space 9 v Bajorském sektoru, kam byl převelen jako velitel. Stanice byla za okupace Bajoru postavena Cardassiany, ovšem teď, po jejich odchodu, se její správy ujala Hvězdná flotila. U stanice kotvila [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], ze které sem bylo převeleno několik důstojníků, včetně operačního náčelníka Milese O'Briena, a také četné vybavení. Hned po Siskově příjezdu mu O'Brien hlásil, že stanice je poničena a většina systémů nefunguje. Poté se Sisko vydal do velícího centra stanice. V kanceláři velitele se setkal majorem Kirou Nerys, styčným důstojníkem Bajoru a bývalou členkou odbojové skupiny. Sisko zjistil, že Kira nesouhlasí s přítomností Hvězdné flotily na stanici a v Bajorském sektoru vůbec, ale na druhou stranu si uvědomovala, že jakmile by Flotila odešla, Cardassiané by se vrátili. Jejich rozhovor přerušil alarm na promenádě. Sisko s Kirou se tam neprodleně vydali. Jednalo se o vloupání do jednoho z obchodů. Podobné zločiny byly toho času na stanici běžné. Na místě se Sisko poprvé setkal s Odem, bezpečnostním důstojníkem stanice, který měl schopnost měnit svůj tvar. Odo chytil oba zločince. Jedním z nich byl Nog, synovec majitele zdejšího ferengského baru Quarka. Quark okamžitě poprosil Siska, aby jeho synovce propustil, ovšem Sisko měl jiné plány. Enterprise stále dokovala u horního pylonu stanice a kapitán Jean-Luc Picard již několikrát požádal Siska, aby ho navštívil na palubě lodi. Sisko se na toto setkání vůbec netěšil. Stále ještě Picarda obviňoval z masakru u Wolf 359, tedy i ze smrti Jennifer. Svou rozladěnost nijak neskrýval. Picard se s ním přátelsky přivítal, ovšem Sisko příkře dodal, že už se dříve setkali, a to během bitvy u Wolf 359. Picard na tuto událost nerad vzpomínal, a proto tuto poznámku přešel bez reakce. Raději pokračoval o problému s Bajorem a Cardassiany. Hlavním úkolem, kterým Siska pověřil, bylo připravit Bajor na vstup do Federace. Sisko si ovšem na svůj post začal stěžoval, poté dokonce dodal, že přemýšlí o rezignování na svou hodnost a návratu na Zemi. Dodal však, že zatím hodlá plnit svůj úkol nejlépe jak bude moci. Později se Sisko snaží společně s Odem přesvědčit Quarka, aby zůstal na stanici a byl tak příkladem pro mnohé obchodníky, kteří chtěli poničenou stanici opustit. Quark ale oponoval, že jestli něco v životě umí, tak je to vycítit, kdy je čas zmizet. Dále dodal že tato prozatimní vláda, která spravuje Bajor je na jeho vkus až moc prozatimní. Sisko ale ví jak na něj. Jmenuje ho lídrem komunity obchodníků a slíbí mu, že když zůstane na stanici, bude jeho synovec Nog propuštěn z vězení. Sisko se poté opět setkává s Kirou, která právě odklízí velkou hromadu suti na Promenádě. Poté co pronese poznámku, že důstojníci Hvězdné flotily si asi neradi špiní ruce, Sisko přidá ruku k dílu. Řekne Kiře o Quarkově názoru na Provizorní vládu. Ta jeho názor sdílí a prozradí Siskovi, že tou jedinou, která může její lid sjednotit je Kai Opaka, duchovní vůdce Bajorského lidu. Sisko se ihned vypraví na Bajor, aby se s Opakou setkal. Ta mu předpoví, že se stane vyslancem Proroků, Bajorského božstva, které sídlí v Nebeském chrámu. Zavede jej do tajné podzemní místnosti, aby mu ukázala Orb proroctví. Poté co se Orb otevře, dostane Sisko vizi, ve které se znovu setká se svou mrtvou ženou Jennifer na místě, kde se poprvé setkali. Po této vizi kai Opaka orb zavře a vysvětlí Siskovi, že tento orb je jedním z devíti orbů, kteří jim seslali Proroci, ale je jediný, který zůstal na Bajoru. Ostatních orbů se zmocnili Cardassiané a odvlekly je neznámo kam. Také Siskovi řekne, že je předurčen k objevení Nebeského chrámu Proroků, a proto mu Orb zapůjčí s vírou, že jej ke chrámu dovede. :"Staniční deník, hvězdné datum 46390.1. Enterprise byla povolána do systému Lapolis. Její odlet je naplánován na pět hodit, po předání třech plavidel typu runabout. Mezitím na stanici dorazil náš lékařský a vědecký důstojník ... a já se těším na setkání se svým starým ... velmi starým přítelem." Na stanici dorazí lékařský důstojník Julian Bashir a vědecký důstojník Jadzia Dax, kterou, nebo alespoň její část, Sisko velmi dobře zná. Jadzia je totiž Trill, humanoidní bytost, která je hostitelem pro nehumanoidního symbionta. Její povaha v sobě spojuje osobnost symbionta jménem Dax i hostitele, ale také osobnosti předchozích hostitelů, kteří přežívají ve vzpomínkách symbionta. Sisko se přátelil s předchozím hostitelem Daxe, Curzonem, který však nedávno zemřel. Sisko dá Jadzii za úkol prozkoumat vypůjčený Orb proroctví a najít Nebeský chrám. Ta se ihned pustí do práce. je přemisťován z Curzona do Jadzie]] Když se Jadzia ve vědecké laboratoři dotkne orbu, dostane podobnou emocionální vizi jako Sisko, ve které se ocitá na operačním stole ve chvíli, kdy byla připojena k symbiontovi Dax. Na palubě Enterprise se mezitím Miles O'Brien rozhoduje, zda má vstoupit za kapitánem Picardem do jeho pracovny a rozloučit se s ním, nakonec se rozhoduje, že to nebude vhodné a odejde do transportní místnosti s úmyslem přepravit se na Deep Space 9. Kapitán jej sem však následuje, rozloučí se s ním, popřeje mu štěsní a osobně O'Briena na stanici transportuje. Poté Enterprise odlétá na svou misi do systému Lapolis. Téměř záhy po odletu Enterprise přiletí ke stanici Cardassijská loď. Na její palubě je Gul Dukat, bývalý prefekt a velitel stanice během Cardassijské okupace Bajoru. Sisko jej přijme ve své pracovně a Dukat jej jménem Cardassijské říše přivítá na Bajoru a vyjádří mu "podporu". To o co Dukatovi ve skutečnosti jde je získat nějaké nové informace o Orbech. Nabízí proto Siskovi výměnu informací, protože i Cardassiané měli možnosti Orby studovat, lépe řečeno oněh osm v jejich područí, ale očividně nic převratného neobjevili. Sisko Dukatovi a jeho mužům nabídne pohostinost stanice. Mezitím Jadzia Dax objeví oblast, která spojuje všech devět Orbů - všechny byly v této oblasti objeveny. Sisko a Dax se tam ihned vypraví na palubě runaboutu. Jedná se o Denorijský pás. Aby se o tomto místě Cardassiané nedozvěděli, rozhodne se Sisko pro lest. Nechá zavřít Quarkův bar, ve kterém gamblovala skupina Cardassianů. Ti jsou nuceni vrátit se zpět na Dukatovu loď. K odnosu výhry jim Quark půjčí velkou brašnu, ve kterou se proměnil měňavec Odo. Na palubě Dukatovy lodi Odo sabotuje senzory, a Cardassiané si tak ani nevšimou odletu Siskova Runaboutu. V Denorijském pásu se před runaboutem náhle objeví červí díra, která plavidlo ihned pohltí. K překvapení Siska i Dax se později vynoří v dalekém Gama kvadrantu. Sisko si uvědomuje úžasnost svého objevu - první stabilní červí díra vedoucí na druhou stranu Galaxie. Poté se rozhodnou vrátit zpět do Alfa kvadrantu. Během letu červí dírou však náhle zaznamenají přítomnost pevného povrchu a vzduchového obalu. Runabout tam přistane a Jadzia se Siskem vystoupí z lodi. Stane se něco zvláštního. Oba totiž vidí naprosto odlišnou krajinu. Dax se zdá že se ocitla na krásné zelené louce uprostřed slunečného dne, zatímco Sisko byl uprostřed kamenné pouště, obloha byla tmavá a zuřila bouře. Přitom oba stáli jen kousek od sebe. Najednou se u Jadzia objeví zářivý Orb, který pohltí její tělo a odnese ji červí dírou zpět na stanici. Benjamin je mezitím z imaginární planety tranportován do Nebeského chrámu Proroků. Proroci se Siskovi zjevili jako osoby z jeho života a jeho vzpomínek - jeho žena Jennifer, Picard, Kai, Jake. :"Deník prvního důstojníka, hvězdné datum 46392.7. Jsme připraveni na záchranou misi, abychom našli komandéra Siska, ale nejdříve musíme rekalibrovat naše senzory, aby pracovaly za podmínek popsaných poručíkem Daxovou." Jakmile si major Kira uvědomila důležitost objevu učiněného Siskem a Daxovou, rozhodla se o přesun celé stanice z orbity Bajoru na pozici u ústí červí díry. Bajorané tím tak projeví svůj nárok na tuto anomálii objevenou uvnitř jejich systému. Dále se rozhodla že do červí díry sama poletí společně s Dax a doktorem Bashirem na palubě druhé runboutu, aby Siska zachránili. Odo se k nim chtěl přidat, neboť cítíl, že by mohl zjistit něco o svém vlastním původu, neboť i on sám byl kdysi objevem v Denorijském pásu. Sisko mezitím dále komunikuje s bytostmi z červí díry, kteří očividně existují mimo čas, a proto je pro ně obtížné pochopit co je minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost. Sisko se jim snaží lineární realitu vysvětlit. Zatímce se mezitím náčelník O'Brien snaží zapojit manévrovací trysky potřebné k přesunu stanice k ústí červí díry, tak se Gul Dukat dozví o její existenci a rozhodne se ji sám prozkoumat, aby tak Siskovi zabránil v prvním kontaktu s neznámými bytostmi. Při průletu červí dírou se však jeho loď poškodí a neschopna dalšího letu se vynoří v Gama kvadrantu. Runboutu, který loď následuje a snaží se vypátrat zmizelého Siska Proroci zabrání ve vstupu a červá díra se uzavře. Sisko mezitím v tomto kontaktu dále pokračuje a snaží se Prorokům vysvětlit čas. Bytosti jej však vrací stále na stejné místo v jeho paměti - na loď Saratoga v okamžiku kdy objeví tělo své mrtvé ženy. Proroci tvrdí, že je tam zavádí on sám, že jeho vlastní existence také není lineární a že přežívá tady, v tomto okamžiku jeho života. Sisko později přizná, že se se smrtí své manželky dosud nevyrovnal. Po zmizení Dukatovy lodi v červí díře se u stanice objeví další tři Cardassijské lodě, kterým velí Gul Jasad a dožaduje se odpovědi kam zmizelo plavidlo jeho kolegy Dukata. Vysvětlení, že plavidlo zmizelo v červí díře nehodlá věřit a vyhrožuje, že obsadí stanici. Dává Kiře jednu hodinu, aby ji připravila na obsazení. Poté se Kira rozhodně, že když se vzdá, vzdá se současně také naděje na objevení komandéra Siska. Proto se rozhodně, že lepší bude bojovat, i když je stanice téměř neozbrojená. Rozhodne se vypálit šest fotonových torpéd jako varování Cardassianům a vytvoří iluzi, že je stanice na boj perfektně připravena. Toto blafování však selže v okamžiku, kdy Cardassiané proniknou slabými štíty stanice a objeví je prakticky bezbranná. Cardassiané na stanici několikrát vypálí, ale později se znovu otevře červí díra a z ní vylétne runabout komandéra Siska s poškozenou Dukatovou lodí ve vleku. Dukat nařídí Jasadovi okamžitě sklopit zbraně a přestat s útokem. S pozdějším příletem Enterprise se pak všechny Cardassijské lodi vrátí do svého prostoru. :"Staniční deník, komandér Benjamin Sisko, hvězdné datum 46393.1. Životní formy, které vytvořili červí díru povolili všem lodí průlet do Gama kvadrantu. S příletem ''Enterprise opustili všechny Cardassijské lodě oblast.''" Sisko se později znovu setkává s Picardem, který mu gratuluje k jeho velkému objevu první stabilní červí díry. Později zmíní jeho požadované přeložení a omlouvá se, že se k tomu ještě nedostal, ale Sisko jej poprosí, jestli by mohl vzít svou žádost zpátky. Picard souhlasí a Sisko se vrací zpět na stanici k pokračujícím opravám. Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Avery Brooks jako komandér Sisko * Rene Auberjonois jako Odo * Siddig El Fadil jako doktor Bashir * Terry Farrell jako poručík Dax * Cirroc Lofton jako Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney jako náčelník O'Brien * Armin Shimerman jako Quark * Nana Visitor jako major Kira Speciální herecké obsazení * Patrick Stewart jako ** kapitán Jean-Luc Picard ** Locutus Borg Hostující herci * Camille Saviola jako Kai Opaka * Felecia M. Bell jako Jennifer Sisko * Marc Alaimo jako Gul Dukat České znění * Daniel Dítě jako komandér Sisko * Maxmilián Hornyš jako Odo * Ladislav Běhůnek jako doktor Bashir * Drahomíra Kočová jako poručík Dax * Pavel Vacek jako Jake Sisko * Zdeněk Dvořák jako náčelník O'Brien * Zdeněk Bureš jako Quark * Aranka Lapešová jako major Kira * Přemysl Přichystal jako Gul Dukat Kategorie:DS9 epizody de:Der Abgesandte, Teil I en:Emissary (episode) es:Emissary fr:Emissary ja:DS9:聖なる神殿の謎 nl:Emissary (aflevering) pl:Emissary sr:Изасланик (епизода)